heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Icero Muu
Icero Muu is the king of Nemari Appearance Icero has long black hair that he wears in a section ponytail that reaches down to his ankles. He wears only his royal cloak and black pants that cinch at the calf. The cloak is cream in color and immaculately embroidered with rich gold and silver threads. History Obtaining Garden Garden is a god who is highly regarded by Nemari. Since ancient times, Garden has blessed Nemari citizens with his Seven Gate Flowers. Icero was born with the black lotus, a flower that had not been seen in many years. Icero showed promise at a young age and was regarded as a child prodigy. Icero's father, Gairiss, the former king, handed the throne to Icero when he was just 18, giving him ample time to train and refine his technique. Icero already had the dark affinity and was not corrupted by it, so Garden sensing the pureness of his heart bestowed the Black Lotus unto him, believing that he would not succumb to the affinity of madness. The Black Lotus belongs to a group of flowers called the Gate Flowers, relating to an old tale which told that Garden produced seven devastating flowers to keep devils out of his garden. Equipment Abilities Dark Enhancer Using his dark affinity, Icero is able to enhance the power of his physical attacks, making him a proficient close combat fighter. When being enhanced, parts of his body are covered in thick black darkness. Black Lotus The magic bestowed upon him by his god possession Garden, Icero is able to manifest dark flowers that have a wide range of abilities. The Black Lotus is a member of the Gate Flowers group. Every flower in this group has its own unique ability, which is what sets them apart from the other flowers that reside within Garden. Techniques * Black Lotus: Sleeper Mist -''' Icero creates a number of his dark flowers. They then open to release a fine mist that when inhaled puts people to sleep. * '''Black Lotus: Whirlwind Storm - Icero creates a number of his dark flowers. The flower petals then begin to detach and swirl around him into a vicious whirlwind. * 'Black Lotus: Dark Clone -' Icero creates a large dark flower, closed. The flower opens to reveal a clone of himself. Icero is skilled enough to control two clones simultaneously. * 'Black Lotus: Lotus Missiles -' Icero creates a number of his dark flowers. The petals of the flowers then shoot like a machine gun towards the opponent. * 'Dark Enhancer: Full Convergence -' Icero coats his entire body in his magic, turning it ink black. He gains immense speed and strength in this form. * 'Black Lotus: Goddess Coin -' This is the unique ability of the Black Lotus. Using this technique conjures a giant goddess figure with a large coin behind Icero. One side of the coin is white with a white lotus and the other is black with a black lotus. This move will spin and seemingly randomly land facing one of the two people involved, killing whoever sees the black side. Icero rarely uses this technique because of the severity of the consequences. Category:Characters